For now, the title is 'A Digimon Movie'
by MikeyGoOrf
Summary: ok, i think my last title was really bad, so here's a new idea. give me suggestions about a new title.Alright, the 'movie' is about how the DDs are treating Davis like crud. he attempts to commit suicide, and this girl Kiokure helps him out.
1. Default Chapter

Standard disclaimer: with the exception of Kiokure, I do not own any of the characters in this story. All other characters names and places belong to Toei (I think that's how you spell it…) and Bandai. Please do not sue me because all I can give you is my little sister, and you'll want to give her back after a few seconds, trust me.

In case that doesn't all fit, the title is: A Really Corny Digimon Movie: The Commercial. All right, the 'movie' is about how the DDs are treating Davis like crud. He attempts to commit suicide, and this girl Kiokure helps him out. Ok, I said it was corny. 

**__**

TV/movie announcer guy: Kiokure is your standard nobody. _Flash of Kiokure getting shoved off to the side of a crowded hallway. _Daisuke is the village idiot. _Flash to Daisuke tripping over somebody's *cough *TK* cough* foot, sprawling face first on the floor right in front of his crush. _Now, when things get really bad. _Flash to Daisuke on a bridge, ready to jump. "What's it worth to anybody whether or not I'm here…" _Kiokure's got do abandon her old ways and help. _Flash back to Daisuke on the bridge. Kiokure is there. "I care whether or not you're alive…" _now when the friends he thought he had need him, will Daisuke be willing to give them a hand? _Flash to Daisuke and Kari in the digital world. Kari is a mess, and Daisuke is not. "What? Now you want my help? After you picked on me, humiliated me, degrade me, and all in all made me into an idiot? Now you want my help? I don't think so!" _


	2. A Really Corny Digimon Movie : Kiokure's...

****

Standard disclaimer: like I said, I only own Kiokure. Every thing else belongs to some rich person in Japan. Please don't sue! 

****

Author's note: this is Kiokure's profile. The story itself occurs after the end of season 02, after everyone has gotten a Digivice. Here's the deal. Daisuke is getting treated like dirt by the DDs, because they don't think they need him anymore. After all, what other enemy could there be? Daemon is locked up in the dark ocean, Malomyotismon (I think that's how you spell it…) has been destroyed, and Ken has his dark spore problem under control. So the need for Dai is no more, right? Wrong. There's something else that the DDs hadn't counted on in the Digital World. And that is *beep* what? Did you think I was actually going to tell you what's going to happen? Hah! Well any way, if you wanted to know what Kiokure was like, here's her profile. 

****

Name: Kiokure

****

Age: 14

****

Height: 5 feet

****

Eyes: green

****

Hair: brown, a little longer than shoulder length, no bangs, worn in a ponytail 

****

Birth month:March

****

Astrology sign: Aries 

****

Digimon partner #1: Cerulamon

****

Digimon partner #2: Chibidevilmon

****

Profile: Your standard nobody, Kiokure gets shoved off to the side a lot. Nobody really knows her because she recently moved from New York to Japan. She really hates the way the school *cough* and T.K. *cough* is treating Daisuke, and wants to help him, bust since she moved away from all of her friends, she doesn't seem to have the courage she needs to help him. Her Digivice is different than the ones everyone else has. Also there is a very mysterious aura surrounding her past and how she managed to get two Digimon partners. And why she always wears that Ying-Yang medallion…

Ok, this is an interactive fic. Meaning that I want to know what you think will happen. Or what you think I'm missing. So please write a review with what you think will happen, or email me with suggestions at 'mikeygoorf@yahoo.com'. Thanks a lot! 


	3. A Really Corny Digimon Movie : The First...

Author's note: with the exception of Kiokure, I don't own any of the characters in the story. Please don't sue. You'll only get my little sister, and trust me. You'll want to give her back within a matter of seconds.

__

Scene is the first day of school, in the hallway at wherever the DDs go to school. (I really have no clue! x_x ach! I'm so horrible) Daisuke is looking at his schedule and nothing else. He doesn't notice the snickering until… 

"OW!"

__

Daisuke has tripped over somebody's *cough *T.K_.* cough* foot. He lands right at the Kari's feet._

"First day on your new feet?" Kari laughed.

"Uh…no… I just…um… tripped…" Daisuke trailed off lamely. 

"Hey! Kari!" T.K. steps over Daisuke as if he weren't there. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the ice rink with me, and go ice-skating."

"Sure! I'd love to." Kari replied, and they both walked arm and arm to their first period class.

"He did that on purpose!" Daisuke fumed, still lying on the floor. "He knew I was going to ask her the same exact question! Ooh! One of these days T.S.! One of these days…" 

__

Scene fades to Daisuke's first period class. It's a Home-Economics class. (I'm not sure whether or not these are required in Japanese schools, everything I'm doing is based on my school.) Kiokure is standing at the front of the class. (Note: if you have not done so already, please read chapter 2 of this story. It's Kiokure's profile.) 

"Class, we have a new student." The teacher announced. " Her name is, um, her name is… uh, what did you say your name is?"

"Kiokure" she whispered.

"Hmm? What was that I couldn't quite hear you" The teacher told her. "You need to speak louder." 

" My name is Kiokure." She said, a little louder.

" That's better." The teacher smiled at her. "Now where are you from?"

__

Kiokure's face was starting to turn red. It was clear that she didn't want to be up at the front of the room.

"I would tell you… but where I'm from, we don't have a very good reputation. I'd rather not say, miss."

__

The teacher looked at her funny, but did not make her stay up at the front of the class. Instead she sent Kiokure to the back of the room, next to Daisuke. Kiokure hunched her shoulders and turned away from him, not wanting anyone to see how red her face was by then.

She probably doesn't want to see my face either. Thought Daisuke glumly. _Humph! T.Z. probably got to her first. Told her I was a no-good-piece-of-dirt! Humph!_

"All right class!" The teacher announced. "I trust that you all remember how to use the kitchen tools. So for today, I'm going to observe you as you try this recipe. Since I do not want the school to burn down" her eyes lingered on Daisuke as she said this "I am not going to give you a recipe that requires any heating."

" I say we leave Daisuke out of this one miss! He'd manage to burn a glass of water!" A voice shouted out from somewhere in the room.

__

There were several snickers at that remark.

"Now class. Please settle down." The teacher pleaded. "I need your attention! The recipe is for double chocolate fudge!"

__

At the mention of something chocolate, the whole class quieted down.

"Now, I want you all to switch seats and find someone you can work with. Every body up!"

__

The class bustled with life, as everyone found a partner to work with. Soon only Daisuke and Kiokure remained.

"Now who does not have a partner?" the teacher asked.

__

Daisuke and Kiokure both raised their hands.

"Excellent! You two can work together!"

"Uh, 'scuse me miss! Can the new girl work with us? We don't think it's fair that she has to work with _him_." 

"That's OK." Kiokure said quietly. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" the teacher asked. " They do have a point. _He_ manages to burn water, believe it or not."

"I'm sure…"

"OYE! SHE'S MORE OF A MAN THEN I AM!" another jerk called out.

__

The whole class erupted with laughter.

"Now class settle down! I mean it! You won't be able to make your-"

__

*BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG*

"Fudge... oh, why me…" the teacher mumbled. 

Ok this was really short, I know, but I'm in school now, and I want to post today. So tell me what you think, remember this is an interactive fic. I want some suggestions. Either tell me in a review, or E-mail them to me at MikeyGoOrf@yahoo.com. thanks a lot! 


	4. second period...

Author's note: with the exception of Kiokure, I don't own any of the characters in the story. Please don't sue. You'll only get my little sister, and trust me. You'll want to give her back within a matter of seconds.

__

Scene is Kiokure's second period class. It's a history class. The teacher is really boring and by the time the first five minutes have gone by, the entire class is struggling to keep their eyes open.

"Blah de blah de blah de blah…" 

__

The teacher is currently droning on about the importance of history in every day life.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz…" 

__

One of the students has fallen asleep.

"Blah de blah de blah de blah…"

__

Apparently the teacher does not notice. He continues to "Blah de blah de blah de blah…" _until…_

Briiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiing!

"Whah! Oof!"

__

There is a fire drill, and the sleeping student, startled by the sudden noise has just fallen out of his chair and given himself a concussion. 

" Now class…" the teacher drones, "please get into an orderly line and Blah de blah de blah de blah… stay together because Blah de blah de blah de blah… I'll be taking attendance Blah de blah de blah de blah… now follow the rest of the school… Blah de blah de blah de blah…"

__

The class attempts to make a somewhat orderly line, and goes outside. There are several large "groupies" gathered around the school grounds. The preps… the jocks… the nerds… every body apparently has a group to hang with. Everybody except Daisuke that is…

"Hey! Is it Daisuke's Home EC period? Is that why the school is burning down?" one of the school jocks jeered.

" Nah! I had Home EC with him first period! He must have lunch this period, and have been given cafeteria duty!"

__

By this time a large group of people has gathered around Daisuke. Kiokure notices the group and goes to see what is happening.

"Um…'scuse me… can I… uh…oh… ok…" she trails off lamely. Nobody had listened to her and she was still on the outside of the large group.

"Hi!" 

__

Kiokure jumped, startled that anybody would recognize the fact that she was standing there.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. My name's Kari. What's yours?"

"Uh…" Kiokure stared at her shoes, "Kiokure…"

"C'mon Kiokure. Let's go over here where it's quiet."

__

Kari proceeds to drag Kiokure away from the fight; over to where her friends are standing. 

"Everybody! Everybody! Listen up! This is Kiokure. She's new here."

__

A chorus of hi's and hello's greeted her. Kiokure's face started turning bright red.

"Uh… hi?"

__

The large group of girls giggled at her shyness. Kiokure looked at them. Her vision grew distorted. Instead of seeing a moderate group of giggling girls, she saw a huge group of laughing, jeering people. People who wanted to see her fail at her mission…

"No…" she whispered.

"What?"

"NO!"

__

With that, Kiokure tore out of the group of people and ran towards the building. She ran, turned a corner…

And crashed into Daisuke. 

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" he snapped. Then he looked at whom he was shouting at. A tear-streaked face looked back at him. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean that!"

__

Kiokure didn't say anything. She got up hastily and kept on running. 

"Daisuke!" It was TK. "What did you do to her!?!" 

"I didn't do anything TQ! We ran into each other, that's all!"

"You lying scumbag. What really happened?"

"I told you. We ran into each other!"

__

Kari runs up to them.

"Hey! Did either of you see a girl run by here? Her name is Kiokure, she's wearing a dark green shirt and her hair was kinda brownish-blonde. I think we offended her somehow… so she ran away. She's new to the country, so I guess we broke one of her customs or something… anyway. Did you see her?"

"Yea, I -" Daisuke started.

"Daisuke rudely ran into her." TK cut in. "if I see her, I'll tell her sorry for the both of you." 

__

Kari gives a disgusted look to Daisuke then goes back to join her friends

"But… I …I… didn't _do_ anything…" Daisuke moaned. 

All right! I finally got this up! Sorry it took so long, but I wasn't able to get into the computer lab. (I'm doing this story in school.) So, tell me what you think. Reviews, ideas, and flames welcome. Remember, this is an interactive fic. I need input to continue. And if I don't get your idea in right away, that doesn't mean that it won't get in at all. It's just that I have a very limited amount of time in the computer lab and have to write _very_ short chapters.

PS: to my friends waiting for my other Digimon fic. I am trying to get it up. My dad still has the Internet block on our computer. The school doesn't. I will try to get the fic from home to the school, but (Kim you know this) my disks don't work very well. So I'll buy a new one and bring it to school. Until then, I am trying to write successfully. Keep the peace, and vive la AT! 

__


	5. 4th period

Standard disclaimer: with the exception of Kiokure, I do not own any of the characters in this story. All other characters names and places belong to Toei (I think that's how you spell it…) and Bandai. Please do not sue me because all I can give you is my little sister, and you'll want to give her back after a few seconds, trust me.

It has been far too long since I have updated this story, partly because I am lazy, partly because Season 02 is long gone, and partly because my computer crashed, and I haven't had decent internet access for three or four months. However, after watching the Digimon movie with my friend, I have remembered my old character Kiokure. Anyways, now that I have fully completed the story in my head, I have decided to change Kiokure's ying-yang medallion into a crystal, for reasons that will be described later in this story. Anywho… on with the show!

Kiokure looked out the window of her fourth period science class. Even though it was an advanced placement class, it was boring. She wanted to go back to her apartment, far away from all these people. She turned her attention to the front of the class. Some red-haired kid named Izzy was answering all the questions. He seemed nice, or more accurately, more like her. Smart, and full of useless information…

The teacher finally stopped asking questions and started to call out names on the roster for lab partners. Kiokure was placed with a make-up slathered girl in a pink dress. Izzy and a zit-faced wastoid were the last ones called. When the teacher looked down at roster, he groaned.

"No! No! No! This will never work. I cannot have the kid with the highest grade point average in the school be partners with Mugoi. I need Izzy in one piece for the Science Olympiad. You! Girl in the green shirt! Switch lab desks with Mugoi."

"Yes sir." Kiokure said meekly as she moved her seat, secretly glad to be away from the scary preppie girl. She took her seat next to Izzy and took out her drawing book, as the teacher gave instructions to begin the worksheet he handed out in the beginning of class.

"Hey!" Izzy whispered, "You're supposed to be doing the work sheet he handed out earlier in class. If you're going to be in and advance placement class, you have to be willing to do the work." 

Kiokure pulled a completed worksheet from the back of her book. Izzy looked it over, and stared at her. 

"How…? When… did you get this done? All the answers are correct!"

"I did it while you were talking."

"You were supposed to be paying attention."

"But I already know this stuff. Am I the only one who actually reads the textbooks before school starts?"

"Besides me, yes. Quite frankly, I didn't expect to find anyone else in this school who takes learning seriously."

" You didn't. I just read the textbooks when I'm bored"

"Like right now?"

"Yea…only I have no textbooks. "

Their giggles were cut short by a rap on the desk by the teacher. "Some people in here are trying to work. If you choose not to do your work, I will see to it that you are both separated. And Izzy, I must say that I am disappointed with you. I expect better from you."

"Yes sir." They replied in unison

Kiokure hid her face in her drawing book for the rest of the period, which they spent being quiet.

Lame ending, I know, but I'm tired, and I wanna go to bed. Anyway, next chapter is what happens after school at the ice-skating rink, since nothing else important is going to happen during the school day. Bwa!


End file.
